


Riding On The Wind

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Animagus Harry, Fluff, Harry's animagus form is a cat, M/M, Sappy, Skinny Dipping, mentions of taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was awkward, clumsy, as well as horribly self conscious, a terrible mix of qualities that kept him awake at night as all the memories of his misadventures assaulted him one by one. </p><p>So, when he meowed at Louis Tomlinson, he knew that it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.</p><p>                                                                                   Or</p><p>Harry is an animagus and he embarrasses himself but it turns out to be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is my favourite and so is One Direction. I have nearly three to four hp au's in various stages of writing and planning but this is the one that got completed. Please read and review.
> 
> Title comes from One Direction's Fireproof.
> 
> A massive thank you to K for always helping me and putting up with me even though I change things a million times.

Harry was awkward, clumsy, as well as horribly self conscious, a terrible mix of qualities that kept him awake at night as all the memories of his misadventures assaulted him one by one. He usually ignored them or screamed into his pillow or read until his mind was diverted but he knew, he knew he wasn’t ever going to get away from this one.

The day until this point had been normal. Boring even. He had gone to class, joked with Niall, eaten meals and done his homework. Then an hour before curfew, he had decided to take a walk in his animagus form. He liked roaming about as a cat but he still lost control and changed back unexpectedly. So he walked in deserted corridors.

He walked up to his preferred deserted corridor and changed into a cat and took a moment to adjust, the shift of skin and bones, the change of skin to fur still awkward and uncomfortable. It didn’t come naturally to him just yet. McGonagall had told him it took time and practice to get used to the shift. He got headaches when he shifted back to his human form.

The dimly lit corridor instantly brightened and a rush of smells bombarded his nose. He scented the air for a moment and then walked ahead. He could hear the tinny heartbeat of a mouse. He padded up to the where the mouse was holed up and could hear it’s heart rate pick up, beating faster and harder. Suddenly, his attention was diverted by the sound of a wall shifting. He turned to look at the wall, which was sliding open. A figure emerged from the space between the wall and the inside of the wall- he couldn’t really comprehend the physics of it as a cat.

The person who emerged was Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson on whom Harry had a gigantic crush. Louis, who walked up to Harry, crouched down and scratched his ears. Harry stared. And stared some more. He could feel himself shifting back and then he was lying on the floor and Louis’ hands were on his hair. 

They both stared at each other.

Harry didn’t know why he did it; maybe his brain hadn’t caught up with the change to his human form or maybe his vocal chords had gone rogue. 

He said, “Meow.”

He felt as if someone had set his face on fire as a wave of humiliation washed over him. He scrambled up and tripped over his feet as he turned sharply and ran away without looking back.  
*****  
Niall laughed so loudly that everyone in the Hufflepuff common room turned to look at him. His face was red with how hard he was laughing and he clutched his stomach as he doubled over.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was distraught and instead of comforting him, Niall was laughing at him.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it,” he laughed harder.

Harry shot a stinging spell at his arm and Niall yelped and shook his hand.

“Bastard!”

“Fuck off.”

“See if I offer you words of comfort.”

“Well, that moment has passed, hasn’t it? You were too busy laughing.”

“Aww, Hazzyboo, its ok. You’ll do worse in the future. You have that sort of luck. And if you’re worried about Tomlinson snitching then don’t worry. He won’t snitch. I know it.”  
“It doesn’t matter if he tells people I’m an animagus. I’m getting registered anyway. The point is he probably thinks I’m a freak. I meowed at him, Niall. When I was human!”

“It is pretty weird isn’t it?”

“Niall!” Harry lunged and cuffed his head.

“Bloody hell! Stop hitting me, will you?

“You’re supposed to be sympathizing!”

Niall sighed and opened his arms so that Harry could snuggle up to him.

“Just ignore it. He’ll probably forget about it because of the upcoming matches and NEWTS. He won’t care. He has other things to do, Haz.”

“Yeah. And it’s not like I run into him much, anyway. It’ll go away.”

“Yes. Now go to sleep. We have killer classes back to back tomorrow.”

Harry groaned and walked out of the Hufflepuff common room. He did a Disillusionment Charm on himself to escape the prefects and made his way back to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
*****  
Generally avoiding Louis would be a piece of cake. They ran in different social circles and they couldn’t really talk in their shared classes because the teachers were cracking down on them for their NEWTS. He knew that Louis wouldn’t humiliate him in public; he had punched a seventh year once because he had bullied a third year. So, hopefully he just had to wait for time to pass. Still, he kept a lookout for anyone giving him funny looks but no one did.

Harry felt relieved as the day passed and Louis or anyone didn’t say anything, though he caught Louis looking at him a few times. The worst thing that happened was that he still remembered the incident at random moments and cringed. 

He made his way to the library after dinner to refer a book for one of his assignments. He found the book he was looking for and flipped through it. He yelped and clutched his book to his chest when someone cleared their throat next to him.

It was Louis. Of course it was him. He knew he could never get this lucky. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Louis who was rumpled and fluffy haired. Louis was looking at him with wide blue eyes and he was biting his lips. He didn’t look malicious in any way. He looked like an angelic kitten.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said, breaking the silence.

His voice was raspy and high as always but it was softer, much softer than the loud, boisterous way he usually spoke in around his friends. When Harry’s brain decoded the meaning of Louis’ words, he was confused.

Harry fish mouthed. “Um. W- Why?”

“I-, well I didn’t know you were an animagus right, so I petted you. Without permission. You looked really spooked when you turned back and I thought... well, um, it’s wrong? To touch without permission? I really don’t know about animagus etiquettes, I’m afraid.”

Harry gaped as Louis rambled on, fidgeting and running his hand through his hair. He finally found his voice when Louis looked as though he was waiting for the earth to swallow him.

“No! It’s ok. You didn’t know. You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t apologize.”

“Oh! That’s a relief. I thought I’d offended you,” Louis chuckled nervously, flicking hair off his forehead.

“No, no. You didn’t. It was nothing really.”

They lapsed into awkward silence, looking at each other for a second before looking away and staring at the shelves. Harry tugged at his collar, his fingers brushing against his hair.

“Are you registered?” Louis broke the silence.

“Yeah. I mean it’s getting processed.”

“That’s cool. Are you the youngest animagus ever? There are rumours that Harry Potter’s father and his friends became animagi when they were fifteen, though.”  
“I guess I am. I don’t want to make it a big deal though.”

“You’re a bloody genius, aren’t you?” Louis grinned.

“Um. Not really?”

“You bloody well are, mate. Aww, don’t get all bashful now.”

Harry blushed harder at being called out on his embarrassment.

“We haven’t really introduced ourselves. I’m Louis. Slytherin and captain of the Slytherin team.” Louis said, puffing out his chest.

The sight was so endearing that Harry had to bite his lips to ensure that he didn’t coo.

“I’m Harry. Resident genius as you correctly said.” 

“Now you’re just being arrogant, Styles. I knew all that bashfulness was just an act. I’m onto you and your dirty tricks!”

Harry grinned. He had a feeling he had just made a friend in Louis Tomlinson.  
*****  
Harry was tipsy. Very tipsy, in fact. He couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking about a moment ago. It didn’t matter. He was warm. And he felt loose. Not that kind of loose though. It had been a few days since he had been able to get out his secret box. When he told Niall this, Niall cackled for a full minute and called him a dork. 

Harry decided to ignore him but he wanted more firewhisky, so he turned to ask Niall except Niall wasn’t there. He was confused. Niall was here and now he was not here. Harry’s head was swimming and he couldn’t really think properly or control his limbs but finding Niall was important. The Quidditch pitch seemed like the best bet.

He walked clumsily towards the pitch, tripping a bit because it was dark. The pitch was as silent as a graveyard. Harry thought about calling out for Niall when he heard a noise and he slinked back into the shadow of a stand. He heard Filch’s familiar grumbling and he felt his stomach drop. If he caught Niall, he would probably make him scrub all the floors of the castle after dinner and then Niall wouldn’t be able to study and then he wouldn’t pass and he’ll have to stay behind at Hogwarts and Harry would be all alone in the big bad world. He had to avert this disaster. He shifted into a cat.

He ran up to Filch and yowled as loud as he could. His voice shattered the silence like a stone thrown on a sheet of glass. He hoped Niall would hear him and run to the castle.  
Filch bent down and started stroking him. 

“What’s wrong, my sweet? Are you hurt?”

Harry hissed and bared his fangs but Filch rummaged his pocket and took out a cat treat. Harry’s attention was caught. He stared at the treat in Filch’s hand and he took a step forward to take it when he saw the door of the broom shed opening and two figures creeping out.

He turned back to Filch. He had to divert his attention for a few more minutes. The two figures weren’t Niall but Harry was a good man. He wouldn’t let anyone fall into Filch’s clutches.

His good intentions were shot to hell when one of the figures tripped and yelped. The sound carried in the silence and Filch stood up, snarling.

Harry acted fast. He swiped his claws on Filch’s leg and then barreled between his legs, making him lose his balance and trip. Harry raced to where the figures were. He could recognize them now. They were Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne.

He saw Liam throw something behind Harry.

“Oh fuck! There’s a cat. It’ll get caught in the swamp!”

“It won’t. It’s fast. It’ll make it,” Louis said. He didn’t run away instead watching Harry.

Harry did make it to them but before he could shift back he was assaulted by a loud noise, so loud that he could feel his fur stand on end and he yowled.

“Damn it! Shit! Harry I’m sorry, babe. I threw the crackers to distract him." Niall turned to the other two and said, "Do the Disillusionment Charm on yourselves and run!” 

That was Niall. He turned to him and meowed and Niall scooped him up. He shivered at the cold, trickling effect of the spell. And then they were running. His ears were ringing a bit but it wasn’t too bad.

They entered the castle and Niall took him to a broom closet and locked the door. 

“Harry, can you change back?”

He couldn’t. He was too keyed up to concentrate and he wasn’t able to anchor on to something. Panic welled up in his chest. And as usual he shifted back because of the panic.  
As soon as shifted he threw up.

Shifting while drunk wasn't a great idea.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Harry slumped against a wall and waved his wand tiredly, vanishing the mess and smell.

“I go for a wee and you get into trouble. What were you thinking?” Niall demanded.  
Harry let out a pitiable whimper.

Niall shook his head and did the Disillusionment Charm again and dragged him to the Hufflepuff dorm. Harry was glad that Niall hadn’t left him outside the Ravenclaw Tower. He didn’t have to mental capacity to figure out a riddle, hung-over and at arse o’clock in the morning. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
The next day, Liam and Louis approached the Hufflepuff table where Harry and Niall were eating breakfast and sat down opposite to them. The table was nearly empty as it was a Saturday.

“Thank you, Harry, for warning us,” Liam said, his face earnest. Louis nodded along with him.

“It was nothing,” Harry said quickly and messed with his collar. He always felt a bit nervous in Louis’ presence.

“I wish I could’ve seen Filch in the swamp, though,” Louis said as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

“Mate, you should’ve seen Filch complaining to the Headmistress,” Niall said and launched into an impression of Filch, grumbling and shaking his fists and glaring.  
They all burst out laughing.  
*****  
They became quick friends after that, seamlessly adjusting and forming new dynamics. They hung out with other friends too of course but they spent time studying and going out to Hogsmeade.

Harry got on with Louis like house on fire. Louis was enchanting. He was loud and boisterous but also soft and sweet. He exuded raucous energy and also calmness. Harry thought that all he can do at this point is to watch himself zoom past a slight crush to head over heels.

Tonight, they were going night flying. Apparently, Louis and Liam were on the Quidditch pitch for the same reason during the Filch incident. Niall and Harry followed Louis and Liam as they flew over the lake. They landed at a grassy plateau and took out a couple of shrunken baskets and enlarged them and had a sort of picnic. 

Niall, Louis and Liam started a game of tag while Harry practiced his shift. It was easier now, like slipping into an old, familiar coat. Harry prowled around and got distracted by the scents and sight and when he shifted back, he saw Louis sitting against a tree, trash talking as Niall and Liam wrestle on the ground. 

Harry walked up to Louis and flopped down on the ground with his head on Louis’ lap. He nudged Louis’ hand so that he would start petting Harry’s hair. He sighed as Louis tangled his hand in his hair. Louis was amazing at this. 

“Your hair’s longer,” Louis said and tugged at a lock of hair.

Harry flushed and fiddled with his collar, his hair had grown past the collar now. Though he wanted to grow his hair out and it was not a big deal in the wizarding world, he still felt really self conscious, especially as his hair was in an awkward stage. He didn’t even know if he’ll look good with long hair. 

“I’m trying to grow it out. I always wanted long hair.” 

“Oh. I think you’ll look really good with long hair. You’ll look even more like a prince charming.” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow warmer. 

“You’ve set an impossible standard for the rest of us, Hazza. Handsome, smart and nice.” 

“You’re one to talk Mr. Popular. People literally swoon over you.” 

Louis’ hands faltered in his hair. Harry nudged his hand again and Louis resumed petting his hair. 

“Not everyone though,” Louis said in an oddly quiet voice. 

Harry looked up at him but Louis was looking ahead. Harry didn’t know what to say. He went for a joke. 

“Yeah, mate. Obviously not everyone. Don’t get too full of yourself,” Harry teased. 

Louis smiled and pulled at his cheeks. “Oi! Watch your tone, sweetcheeks.” 

“You aren’t my mum, babycakes.” 

Louis got up and pounced on Harry and they both wrestled on the ground before Louis managed to pin him down. Harry might have given up too easily but it was no one’s business. Louis stared down at Harry, his cheeks tinting pink. Harry’s stomach was swooping and his heart was pounding. He was going to get hard. 

Liam ruined the moment by catcalling loudly. Louis got up and flipped him off and reclaimed his place. Harry cursed Liam and took his previous position. 

“Aww, you look like a little kitten when you pout. Oh wait! You are a kitten.” 

“I’m a tom cat.” 

“Whatever you say, kitten.” 

Harry’s heart fluttered at the nickname but he stuck his tongue out. Louis just laughed and pinched his cheeks. 

Niall and Liam joined them, sweaty and flushed and they all sat talking. Niall told them some of his crazy and mostly improbable stories and Liam and Louis recounted their pranks. They laughed and teased each other and just enjoyed each other’s company. 

Harry never wanted to leave.  
*****  
Louis was in a bad mood all day. He was silent and surly and lost quite a bit of points and then he disappeared after classes ended. Harry was sitting in the library with Liam and Niall, trying to study but he kept glancing at the empty chair beside him. It was ridiculous how much he missed Louis already. 

Besides he was also worried. When he had quizzed Liam, he had shrugged uncomfortably and told them that Louis had had an argument with some arseholes. 

“They give him shit, you know. Some bullshit taunting to make themselves feel bigger. Louis mostly ignores it but sometimes they go too far,” Liam said, his grip tightening. He looked furious. 

“He’ll be fine. Just give him some time,” he added. 

Harry couldn’t really concentrate, so after sometime he got up with a murmured excuse and went in search of Louis. He sort of had an idea about where he could find Louis.  
He walked up the deserted corridor and shifted. He started yowling. It was much easier than looking for the catch in the wall that opened the alcove. 

The door slid open and Louis came out, looking haggard. Harry shifted back and looked at him with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” 

Louis sighed, looking small and sad. Harry surged and pulled him into a hug and held on to him as Louis melted in his embrace. Eventually, Louis pulled away and Harry tried not to whine. 

“Come on,” Louis said and walked into the alcove. 

It wasn’t really an alcove but a small room, furnished with a small table and a couple of chairs and a few lamps. Louis sat on one of the chairs and picked up his quill. The table was scattered with parchment but they were half finished. 

Harry sat on a chair and shifted uneasily. He felt he was being overbearing but he couldn’t let Louis be alone. He brushed his robes with his hands and then ran his hand through his hair. He wondered about what he should do. Should he let Louis break the silence or should he speak first? 

Louis broke the silence. “Don’t look at me with that frowny face, Hazza. I’m fine. Just throwing a strop.” 

“It’s not a strop. They said something really shitty and you’re hurt.” 

“They have said the same things since first year. They’ve been using the exact same words too. You’d think their vocabulary would improve in six years but no luck,” Louis said, the corner of his mouth lifting up a bit but it curved downward before it could morph into a smile or a smirk. 

Harry could feel irritation building in his chest. He wanted to pull Louis into a cuddle and hunt down those morons and use the hair loss curse on them. 

“They came up to me because Slytherin lost the last match. They said that I threw the match to Gryffindor because Liam is my friend. I don’t even care anymore. They say the same things every time.” 

“It’s still wrong. They can’t just go about blaming you!” 

“Haz, it’s ok. I don’t care. They just picked an already shitty day to be shitty.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

Louis gave a self depreciating smile. “I failed the Charms test again.” 

“Lou! That’s so sad. You worked really hard on it.” 

“Yeah, well. It is what it is. I’m probably going to fail anyway,” Louis shrugged. 

Harry scowled. “Don’t be so defeatist. You know I’ll help you, right?” 

“Harry, don’t be silly. I can’t take up your time. You need really excellent grades if you want that Transfiguration apprenticeship.” 

“I can manage and helping you will be like revision for me. I wouldn’t be offering if I couldn’t deal with it, Lou.” 

“I’m a complete dud at this academic stuff. It’ll be like pulling teeth.” 

Harry scooted his chair closer to Louis and glared at him. 

“Don’t call yourself a dud. Academic brilliance isn’t the only important thing in the world. There are other important things too and you have the drive and the ambition and the talent to achieve whatever you want, Lou.” 

Louis looked at him, his eyes wide and a bit misty. His face was soft and open and vulnerable and Harry knew that it had happened. He had fallen for Louis. 

Louis jumped at him, nearly knocking the chair over. He kissed Harry’s cheek and hugged him hard. Harry hugged back just as hard, feeling his heart pound with love and affection. 

Eventually, Louis pulled apart. Harry could see that Louis’ cheeks were as flushed as his own felt. 

“So, when will we start?” Louis asked, messing with the parchment on the table. 

“How about right now?” 

“Too late now. Get to work.” 

Harry pretended to crack an imaginary whip and Louis dramatically cowered in his chair. Harry didn’t even try to hide his fondness.  
*****  
Harry couldn’t really think of anything better than watching a bundled up Louis trying out various spells with a look of concentration etched on his face. 

Louis whooped in delight as he got the spell right and did a happy little jig. Harry opened up the little protective circle he had made which was warm and smiled when Louis ducked in and cuddled up to him. 

“It’s going really well. I reckon I’ll pass this test.” 

“I know you will. You’ve been practising for weeks.” 

“Thanks for helping me.” 

“Louis, stop. You’ve said thank you a million times.” 

“I don’t want to seem ungrateful. Like I’m taking you for granted.” 

“You’re the least ungrateful person I know, Lou. I like helping you.” 

Louis smiled fondly and reached up to tug at ringlet of Harry’s hair. 

“I’ll miss you something awful during Christmas break,” he said. 

“I’ll miss you too. But you can come visit me, you know. Stay over for a day or too.” 

“I don’t think I can’t put up with your snoring though. Niall said your snoring is as loud as a troll’s roar.” 

“Hey!” Harry swatted at Louis hand. “I don’t snore. I can’t believe you’ll listen to Niall’s aspersions on my characters.” 

“Aspersions on my character,” Louis mimicked and poked Harry’s stomach. “You’re so ridiculously cute, Haz 

“I’m not cute. I’m more rugged than a mountain.” 

“Alright. You’ll be all tall and beefy, with bulging biceps. I saw it during Divination.” 

“Was it a vision or a daydream, Lou?” Harry teased and laughed when Louis blushed and pounced on him to tickle him. 

By the time they made it to the castle, the sun was setting and they were both wet because of the snow fight they had had and they giggled as they snuck down to the kitchens for hot chocolate. 

They had a marshmallow catching competition and Harry laughed at how Louis contorted his body to catch the marshmallows that he was throwing wildly and the elves chased them away because they were making a ruckus. They left with their tails tucked between their legs, laughing as soon as the door closed behind them. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand as they walked away from the kitchen. Harry heart felt like it was bursting when he heard Louis giggle at random moments. He thought his heart had burst out of his chest when Louis pulled him into a kiss. His stomach was swooped and his heart pounded and Harry thought the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced was kissing Louis. 

They broke apart because they were smiling too much and rested their foreheads together. They pecked at each other’s lips and before long they were snogging. They only broke apart when Niall and Liam used the stinging spell on them. Harry and Louis used the Tickling Spell on them for revenge.  
*****  
Christmas holidays are less of a holiday and more of a nightmare. Harry was drowning in all the work the teachers had piled up on them plus the work he had to do separately in order to get the apprenticeship. Fear for the upcoming examinations licked up his spine but he squashed them. He had no time for panic. He relaxed only when he had made a significant dent in his work after working feverishly. Now he could look forward to Louis’ visit and concentrate on his presents for Louis. 

Harry wished Louis happy birthday over the floo and sent him his Christmas present via owl, telling him that he would get his birthday present when he visited. Louis had grumbled but had agreed to wait, provided he was given kissed for putting up with this injustice. 

As soon as Louis walked out of the floo, Harry ran into his arms like the sap that he was and kissed him. Gemma and his mum teased them horribly. Louis got on with Gemma like a house on fire and he managed to charm his mum and Robin in an hour. It was brilliant except Harry was disappointed that his plans for cuddling with Louis in bed were thwarted by his mum who had relegated him to the guest room. 

Louis started a snowball fight the moment they ventured out and somehow managed to rope in Gemma too. They cuddled on the couch by the fire and Louis insisted that they take ‘selfies’ which turned out to be photographs that they took of themselves. Harry was instantly fascinated by the device that Louis called a mobile. Louis taught him about it for a bit but took it away from him after Harry spent an hour exploring it. He promised to show him more muggle technology during the summer holidays. 

After dinner, Harry finally gave Louis his birthday present. 

“It’s like those fake galleons Dumbledore’s Army used during the war. I used the Protean Charm on them.” Harry said as he watched Louis take out a pocket watch. 

“So we can send messages on these?” 

Harry nodded. “Galleons are too small to write any messages, so I chose a pocket watch. The messages will appear on the back.” 

“Harry, this is brilliant! This is such a lovely gift. Thank you so much,” Louis said and cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. 

Harry moaned softly as Louis licked into his mouth. Louis’ pulled back before the kiss could get heated. Harry whined and made grabby hands at him. 

“Not now. Your mum can walk in any time. Let’s not get into trouble.” 

Harry sighed. “I can’t believe you’re telling us to not get into trouble.” 

“I don’t want to get kicked out. Besides, we can always cuddle.” 

“Fine. Cuddles then. Make it brilliant.” 

Louis snorted. “One brilliant cuddle coming right up!” he said in his best announcer voice. 

Harry plastered himself against Louis’ front. Harry grinded back against Louis and smirked when he heard Louis’ sharp inhalation of breath. 

“Behave,” Louis said and pinched his hip. 

Harry swallowed at the command and the way Louis said it and felt heat zip up his spine. He ignored it and instead laced his hand with Louis’. They watched the snow drifting down and Harry thought I love you. 

It felt too soon to say it so Harry just kissed Louis’ knuckles.  
*****  
Once they came back to Hogwarts, things got even more hectic. The teachers were in a rush to complete the syllabus and Quidditch season started again so Harry and Louis barely had time to talk properly. 

Louis was the one to realize that despite being together for some time they hadn’t gone on a date yet so he asked Harry out on a date. Harry refused. He wanted to be the one to ask for the first date and they squabbled over it before Harry had to concede defeat because he lost out to Louis in a game of rock, paper and scissors. 

There wasn’t anywhere to go except to Hogsmeade but Louis took him out on a picnic. He begged the elves for some food and they flew over to the grassy plateau they had gone to a few months ago. It was spring and the flowers were blooming in a riot of colours and the air smelled sweet. They kissed for long, sweet moments, the lingering worry of NEWTS or Quidditch matches lost their power here. 

“Did you get registered yet?” 

Harry was lying down on the ground with his head on Louis’ stomach, who was lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. 

“Not yet. It’s stuck in red tape.” 

“Damn. I’ve been planning a party for you for ages.” 

“Really?” Harry said a bit shocked. 

“Of course I am. How many blokes have boyfriends who are so damn brilliant?” 

“Thank you. I – just, thanks,” Harry stammered, suddenly overcome. He got up and bent over Louis to kiss him. 

When he broke the kiss and looked down at Louis, Louis still had his eyes closed and he was smiling softly, his head still tilted up for a kiss. 

The sudden rush of love coursed through his body, making him feel warm and light. Louis had opened his eyes and was looking at him with an expectant gaze. 

“I love you,” Harry said. 

Louis eyes widened for a second before he smiled. 

”I love you too.” 

Harry grinned so hard that he felt his cheeks ache. Louis grinned back at, his eyes crinkling up and he reached out a hand to poke at Harry’s dimples at the same time Harry reached down to thumb at the crinkles by his eyes. They burst out laughing and Louis rolled them over and started kissing Harry all over his face. 

Harry felt like he had a gigantic star in the centre of his chest, fuelled by the happiness he was feeling.  
*****  
By the time the Easter holidays rolled by, the tension in the castle reached fever pitch. None of the seventh years went home and everyone holed up in the library snarling at anyone who breathed too loud. 

Harry was neck deep in studies, his revision plus apprenticeship studies seemed to have become a mountain over night. He took breaks only to eat, go to the bathroom and take a few naps so that he won’t crash and burn. 

Though Harry saw Louis every day, they studied together after all, they barely talked instead focusing on their work. They couldn’t even kiss properly because one of them would inevitably yawn so they made do with quick pecks and kisses to the temple when they studied. 

They also started a new thing. They sent each other thumbprints via the charmed pocket watch when they weren’t together, when they were in class or practice. Harry pressed his thumb on the back of the pocket watch and a few minutes later, the pocket watch warmed signalling that Louis had sent his thumbprint back. Sometimes, they even sent a lip print but it was awkward to kiss a pocket watch in public so they stuck to thumbprints. 

Harry was a nervous wreck by NEWTS week. He had his apprenticeship exam a day after his last exam and he didn’t want to think about what would happen if he failed. 

He did quite well in the NEWTS at both the practical as well as the theory. Though he made a few mistakes, he didn’t think it would affect his marks all that much. 

Niall, Liam and Louis were all happy with their performance as well. They didn’t take part in the end of exams celebrations in a show of solidarity and Harry was so glad that he kissed Niall and Liam on their cheek and snogged the living daylights out of Louis. 

Louis sat with him in the library as he revised one last time and then dragged him out. 

“You need to sleep. I know you’ve studied it all.” 

“I can’t be sure, Lou. Anything can happen!” 

“Nothing will happen. Now go to bed.” 

Harry faltered at the corridor leading to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

“Will you cuddle with me?” 

“Where? Here?” 

“No, don’t be thick. In my dormitory.” 

“Oh.” 

“Only if you want to though.” 

“Only if I want? Of course I want!” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand started pulling him in a random direction. 

“Lou! You’re going the wrong way!” 

“Then lead me the right way! I can’t wait anymore.” 

Harry laughed and led Louis to the Ravenclaw Tower. Louis looked flabbergasted when the brass eagle asked a riddle and Harry answered it. 

“A riddle? What do you guys do when you’re pissed?” 

“Sleep out here. Some kind hearted souls leave out pillows or you take along a designated riddle solver with you.” 

Louis snorted and followed Harry into the common room. Harry was so tired that the moment Louis wrapped his arms around him, he fell asleep.  
*****  
While Harry was waiting for his interview with the Transfiguration Master, the pocket watch warmed up. He took it out and smiled when he saw a message from Louis. 

“How did theory go?” 

“Good. Int now.” 

“Good luck xxx.” 

“Love you” 

Louis sent him a lip print. 

Harry looked around. There were only two people left and both had their nose buried in their books. He brought the pocket watch up to his lips and kissed it. 

Louis sent him back a million exclamation marks. Harry grinned. Louis always complained about the lack of emojis and always used exclamation marks to express himself.  
He went inside the interview room with a smile on his face. 

*****

Harry felt as free as a bird when he came back. He ate a heart lunch and dragged Louis back to his dorm and slept for a solid five hours and then kissed Louis till dinner time.  
After dinner, they all played exploding snap in the Hufflepuff common room and then went to their respective dorms at curfew. Three hours later they met by the lake.

“Are you sure the Merpeople won’t have our bits if we skinny dipped in the lake?” Liam asked, his face etched with worry. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. I talked to them and they said they were alright with it provided we left in an hour.” 

“You spoke to them?" 

“Yes. I know Mermish,” Niall said with a shrug and started stripping off. 

Louis and Liam goggled at Niall and Harry just grinned. 

Harry felt his eyes flickering to Louis as he stripped and he gave up any pretence and stared openly as Louis finally stepped out of his pants. Louis grinned at him and walked a few steps forward, giving him a magnificent view of his magnificent bum which seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. Louis wiggled his bum before taking off in a run. 

Harry, Liam and Niall followed him and jumped into the lake, splashing at each other and whooping. Thank god they had cast some privacy spells before jumping in. Harry didn’t fancy being caught buck naked by Filch or Hagrid. 

Harry caught Louis by his waist and kissed him hard. Louis gasped and went pliant when Harry licked into his mouth. They sputtered and jumped apart when Niall splashed water on them. 

“Let’s show them what the dream team can do, Hazza!” Louis said. His hair was stuck on his forehead and his eyes were bright blue and he was beaming. 

Harry nodded and swam towards Niall and Liam, ready to trounce them. 

He felt on top of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the thumbprint idea from an app I read about a long time ago. Basically, you leave a thumbprint and your significant other can leave one too. It had a bunch of other features and it seemed really cute to me. As to how it will work on the backside of a pocket watch I think it works because of thermodynamics and magic.
> 
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated!


End file.
